Do What You Want KomaHina Smut One shot
by BubblegumNurse
Summary: It's Nagito Komaeda's birthday! And his boyfriend, Hajime Hinata, has a very special present for him - very, very special present.


p dir="ltr"Hinata laid next to his partner, Nagito Komaeda, awake, starring at him. He just laid there for a couple of minutes, thinking of a good way to wake up Komaeda. em'Should I just say something to wake him up? Like "good morning, beautiful"? No - he'll just laugh. Shake him? No - that's kind of aggressive. What if I just?../em/p  
p dir="ltr"He trailed of, slowly reaching his hand out to touch his lover's face. Before he could, the albino squirmed and turned in his sleep. em'S-Shit' /emLuckily, after Komaeda settle in his new position he was still sound asleep. em'C/ememome on, Hajime! You can do this! Just do it!' /em/p  
p dir="ltr"Once Hinata mental encouraged himself, he wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, kissing him lovingly on his pale neck. Komaeda groaned as he moved, but he wasn't awake yet. So, the brunette trailed his hand down to his lover's thigh, nibbling on his neck as he did so./p  
p dir="ltr""Ngh, H-Hajime." The albino moaned out half asleep. Hinata smiled, hearing his lover's sleepy voice. He tries to wake up his partner even more by rubbing his thigh slowly making his way to his crotch./p  
p dir="ltr"Komaeda gave out a pleased hum and turned to face Hinata. He wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and kissed him with all of his passion. Each time they'll take short breathing breaks Komaeda would giggle and smile./p  
p dir="ltr"After a good minute of sweet kissing, Hinata pushed away from the embrace to speak. "Happy birthday, Fluff." He said, using the pet name he's given to him. "Ah, so you do remember? It's really nice of you to remember about insignificant trash like me." The brunette rolled his eyes and sighed. "Nagito, we've talked about this. If I thought you were trash, then I wouldn't be with you right now." Komaeda gave out his usual carefree laugh. "You got me there."/p  
p dir="ltr""So," Hinata started, rubbing on his lover's thigh. "I have one of your many present here for you." The albino smiled greatly and put his hand on the brunette's thigh. "Really? Where is it?" Hinata looked at his partner with lust in his eyes. "Right here." Once he said that he passionately kissed him, guiding Komaeda's hand to his hips. His lover kissed him back with as much passion he had. He allowed him to get on top of him by laying back on the bed./p  
p dir="ltr"The two separated from the kiss to breath, a string of saliva connecting them. "I'll let you do whatever you want to do with me, I will not stop you." Hinata said once he caught his breath. "Are you sure about that, Hajime? Whatever I want?" Komaeda asked, looking at his partner with love and concern in his eyes. Hinata cupped his lover's pale cheek with one of his hands and looked back at him with as much love he had. "It's your birthday, anything for you."/p  
p dir="ltr"With that said, Komaeda gripped on to Hinata's ass, his smile more devilish than cheerful. He leaned down and violently kissed him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Hinata allowed his lover to do this and kissed back, trying to match Komaeda's movement. They continued this action until they to stop to breath./p  
p dir="ltr"Once Komaeda caught his breath, he started to attack Hinata's neck with bites and kisses. The brunette gasped at the sudden affection. The albino smirked, hearing his partner give out short, sharp breaths. Komaeda moves a little bit down to suck on the nook of his lover's neck, close to the collarbone. Hinata moaned softly and gripped on the bed. The feeling of having his partner tease one of his sweet spots was unbearable yet amazing./p  
p dir="ltr"Komaeda grabbed the hem of Hinata's shirt and lifted the boring shirt off of his partner's body. He than takes off his tank top, throwing the article of clothing off to the side carelessly. Komaeda kissed his lover on the lips and trailed his kisses down on his chin, neck, and collar bone. He stopped once he got to his chest, lifting his pale hand to his tan chest./p  
p dir="ltr"Komaeda lightly licks one of Hinata's nipples and pinches the other. "A-Ah, Nagito." Hinata moaned out, throwing his head back. Komaeda smiled, hearing his partner give out such a pleasing sound. He rubbed the nipple his hand was on and sucked on the other. As he did that the other male looked at his lover as he teased him. He groaned slightly and moved his hand to his partner's fluffy hair, kneading at it./p  
p dir="ltr"Komaeda moves lower on Hinata's body, kissing and licking him as he did so. Once he got all the way down to his lower abdomen he tugged at his lover's underwear, telling him to take it off. Hinata compiled, taking off his underwear. Komaeda watched him take off the rest of his clothing as he touched himself. "Do you want me?" He asked in a sensual voice that he knew his partner loved and adored./p  
p dir="ltr""Yes, all I want is you, Nagito. Nothing but you." Hinata replied, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck. Komaeda hummed and pulled his lover close to him. They both kiss each other passionately, grinding on each other's crotch. "How bad do you want me?" Komaeda asked, rubbing himself against the other male as hard he could. Hinata threw his head back at the consist pleasure, yet it wasn't enough. "Ahh-ah, I want you so bad! I want you to fuck me until I'm sh-shaking! Ah-ah!" He said, already trembling. "Really? You want trash like me? Well, if you insist."/p  
p dir="ltr"Komaede pinned Hinata on the bed, forcing his hands above his head. He slide his boxers just below his thighs so his cock was free from the clothing. He sucks on his fingers, covering it in saliva. Once he thought his fingers were fully covered, he pulled them out and circled them around the other male's asshole. Hinata hummed a little at the wetness but didn't care much for it. Soon Komaeda inserted one of his fingers into him, then he inserted another, stretching him. Hinata moaned softly, feeling himself be stretched open for his lover's pleasure./p  
p dir="ltr""J-just fuck me already, Nagito. I-I can't take it an-anymore." Hinata complained, still shaking. "But if I don't prepare you it'll hurt. And aren't you acting like a really dirty slut today. Begging to be fucked without being prepared for it, really dirty of you, Hajime." Komaeda teased, done stretching his partner's asshole. The brunette blushed and turned his face away from the albino. "J-just do it already! The anticipation is starting to hurt!" Komaeda laughed at the other male's cute reaction. "Okay, for you Hajime."/p  
p dir="ltr"Komaeda leaned down to Hinata's neck and passionately sucked and bite on it while he pushed his cock into him. Hinata moaned a bit at the feeling of having his lover be inside of him. "Ahh, Hajime, you're so tight." Komaeda said, beginning to move his hips back and forth, keeping a slow pace. Because of this Hinata begun to moan louder, but the soft moans weren't enough. He moved faster, his lover's moans encouraging him. "Ah-h, N-Na-Nagito. More. P-please."/p  
p dir="ltr"Komaeda did as told, he lifted Hinata's legs over his shoulders so he had a better angle to reach his sweet spot and thrusted faster. "Na-Nagito, nngh!" Hinata moaned out, pretty much breathless. "Ahh, Hajime, you feel so good around my cock! Ah-h." Komaeda continued with the same fast pace, trying to get to his partner's sweet spot. After a few moments of loud moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other, Komaeda got to it./p  
p dir="ltr""Ah! Ah-h! Right there, Nagito! Right there!" Hajime partially screamed, his legs trembling. Komaeda could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm, and he was sure Hajime was, too. He felt the other male's asshole tighten around his cock, telling him he was so close./p  
p dir="ltr""Ah-h, Ha-Hajime! Please, say my name! I want to cum to your voice." Komaeda said, thrusting as fast as he could. Hajime nodded and did as Komaeda wanted. "Na-Nagito! Nngh! Nagito! N-Na-Nagito!" With Komaeda hitting Hajime's sweet spot and Hajime screaming Komaede's name, they both came, white sticky syrup getting on their bedding./p  
p dir="ltr"They both laid on the bed, panting like no tomorrow. "Did you like you present, Nagito?" Hajime asked but got no response. "Hmm? Nagito?" Hajime looked at his lover, seeing that he was fast asleep. "Oh, well, guess he deserves it."/p 


End file.
